


Розыгрыш-1 (21/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [26]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "7) Розыгрыш: Я напишу, как наши персонажи разыгрывают друг друга. - Перри (Little Mix)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розыгрыш-1 (21/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Розыгрыш-1  
> Размер: 468 слов  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF, Little Mix RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Лиам Пейн/Перри Эдвардс, Перри Эдвардс/Зейн Малик, Лиам Пейн/Перри Эдвардс/Зейн Малик  
> Категория: гет, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "7) Розыгрыш: Я напишу, как наши персонажи разыгрывают друг друга. - Перри (Little Mix)"

\- Лиииам. Лиимо. Ну же.  
Лиам рад, что график "Little mix" позволяет Перри целый месяц быть с Зейном в туре, но она явно слишком много времени проводит с Луи.  
\- Ну же, будет смешно.  
\- Не будет.  
\- Будет, честное слово.  
\- Он меня ударит.  
\- Да не ударит, у тебя вон какие мускулы, - Перри гладит предплечье Лиама.  
\- Нет, все равно ударит. А я не смогу дать сдачи, потому что он будет прав.  
\- Это же будет шуткой, он поймет!  
\- Но зачем, Перри?  
\- Поверь мне, Лиам, плохим не окончится это. Но если ты не хочешь... - Перри так печально вздыхает, что у Лиама возникает нехорошее предчувствие. - Луи так и сказал, что не пойдешь на такое.  
\- Луи так сказал?  
\- Ага, я у него вначале хотела попросить, а он сказал, что ты бы точно не согласился.  
Лиам ненавидит себя за то, как на него действуют эти слова.  
\- Я согласен.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. - Перри обнимает его. - Будет забавно, вот увидишь!  
***  
Лиам делает глубокий вдох и кашляет от попавшей в легкие пыли.  
\- Шшш, - толкает его Перри. - Он вот-вот придет.  
\- Шкаф пыльный, - оправдывается он.  
Перри наступает ему на ногу.  
\- Луи, да откуда ты знаешь, что это именно в том шкафу? Туда, по моему, никто ничего не кладет никогда, - слышат они.  
Перри притягивает Лиама к себе и целует в губы. Он замирает, но она слегка кусает его за губу, и он отвечает на поцелуй. ("И только посмей не ответить на поцелуй, он тогда сразу все поймет!", угрожала Перри). Пальцы девушки прячутся у него в волосах, он успевает подумать, что Зейн действительно был прав, когда на все расспросы Найла о поцелуях с Перри лишь ухмылялся и...  
\- О, - Зейн.  
\- Ох, - Перри делает шаг вперед.  
Лиам не знает, что ему делать и начинает сильно жалеть о своем согласии.  
\- Сюрприз? - смеется Перри.  
Лиам жмурится. Дурацкая затея. Сейчас Зейн или тоже засмеется, или врежет ему.  
\- И правда сюрприз.  
\- Хороший?  
\- Отличный.  
Лиам открывает глаза. Зейн целует Перри.  
\- Эээ, это была шутка. Розыгрыш. Прости, - выдавливает он.  
Перри отрывается от Зейна.  
\- Да, розыгрыш. Но не над Зейном. Не совсем над ним.  
\- Надо мной? Но почему...  
\- Потому что, - Зейн вжимает Лиама в стену, - вот это все мы с Пез давно обсуждали. Только не знали, как предложить тебе.  
\- Я решила, что почти единственный способ уговорить тебя поцеловать меня - объявить это шуткой. И взять на "слабо". С именем Луи это на тебя действует отлично.  
\- Но я...  
\- Ты, и я, и Пез, да? - Зейн шепчет на ухо Лиаму.  
\- Перри, ты же понимаешь, что поплатишься за это? - решается Лиам.  
\- О, я на это рассчитываю, - она втискивается в шкаф и закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
